One Piece 2nd Generation Christmas Special Part 1
Its a snowy afternoon, The Gear Pirates sit on the top deck of their ship enjoying the day. Kent, Faust, Nova, and Axel lay down making snow angels. Fantasia and Ashlynn shared drinks, Hiroka, Rosaline, and Airi built snowmen, Rhea and Cana built snow forts, pelting each other with snowballs. Damien sat on the rails of the ship, looking out into the sea. Jericho skated across the frozen puddles across the ship. While Zero, Raion, Jimero, Wayward shivered. "Ya know what..... F-f-fuck this shit.." Wayward stammered. "Zero, I n-need hot cocoa. ASAP." Wayward shivered his way back inside. "Too much!!" "There's reasons why winter is my least favorite season." Raion chattered. "It's cold... I have snotcicles in my nose.... And the girls.... They're covered!!... Fuck you winter." Raion snapped his fingers and snow melted off of him. "This is a lot better." Zero looked around and walked inside. Loud clashes erupted from the kitchen and Zero came right back out holding two large trays liked with cups of hot chocolate. "I AGREE WITH THE DRAGON!!! COME AND GET YOUR CHOCOLATE!!!!" Wayward bursted out the door. "HOT CHOCOLATE??!!!" He snagged a cup and downed it in an instant. He jittered with a blissful expression on his face. "Soo....warm... Mmmm." Zero passed out cups to everyone and downed his as well. "Ooh... I never cease to amaze myself." Kent sipped his drink, slowly walking to the center of the ship. "GEAR PIRATES!! I have something to talk to you about. As you know, two different holidays are coming up in a few days. Christmas... And Airi's 20th birthday. Cana... My hat please." Kent held out his hand and Cana flicked the hat into Kent's hand. "Thank you. I will be placing 17 gears into this hat, and everyone will get one. You will be that persons Secret Santa. You cannot tell anyone who you got and you have to get them a present. Your budget will be 5,000 ." Kent slid several gears into the hat and mixed them up. "Who's up first?" Faust popped up. "I'll go! I can't wait to see who I got. I got he perfect present for A........never mind that. But let's see." Faust put his hand in he hat and pulled out a gear. "Now Faust. Go to your room to see who you got. It'll grow into a miniature figure of them." Kent explained. "Alright who's next?" Faust walked to the lower decks. "I can't wait to see who gets me. It better be Ashlynn or Damien. They got good ideas." Faust looked at the gear as he dropped to the lower decks. Damien hopped off the rails and walked to Kent, lighting a cigarette. "I hope that I don't get Faust." He pulled out a gear and walked off. "You better not turn into Faust." He growled, dropping to the lower deck. Kent just stared at the spot where he stood. "Okay then.... Next." Cana ran up to him and squeezed Kent tightly. "Hello Cana. I'm guessing you wanna go next." "Nope. I just wanna be here." She admitted, nestling her head in his chest. "Well if you're gonna be here. Might as well draw a gear." Kent lowered the hat. "Come on, pick one out." "Alright. But I'm staying like this after I draw." Cana dragged a gear out the hat. "I'm not going anywhere." She said, hugging Kent tighter. Kent rearranged himself. "Okay, people speed it up. I don't think I'll be able to keep this up much longer!" Kent started to fling out the remaining gears to the rest of the crew. "Go to your room and check who it is." Kent held his gear in his hand tightly, trying to pry himself away from Cana. "Come on! Cana! Let me go!" "No! Never!" Cana yelled, squeezing him tighter. "I will stay right here!" "Why?!!!" Cana started shivering. "I'm cold. I need warmth. Please..." She looked up to Kent with begging eyes. Kent tried to look away. "Fine!" Kent stated, picking her up and squeezing her tightly. "There you go. Now can you let me go?" "Nope!" She stuck her tongue out and held onto him. Kent just looked up to everyone else. And without saying a word, walked away. Dragging Cana along with him. "LET ME GOOO!!!" Kent whined as they walked down the stairs. "NEVER!!" Cana yelled back, her voice echoing off the walls. Airi looked at her gear in silence. Hiroka glanced down to Airi and patted her head. "Whats wrong? I can tell there's something on your mind." "I don't like my birthday. It's always been disappointment." Airi said, her eyes unmoving from the gear in her hand. "Not once, have I ever had fun on it. I not looking forward to celebrating it." Hiroka gave Airi a hug. "Come on. It's the season to be jolly. I'll make sure you'll have fun." Hiroka glanced down at her gear and flicked it around until it transformed into a miniature statue of Airi. "And that's a promise alright?" "Alright." Airi hugged Hiroka back. "I'll try to have fun. Thank you." - Raion sat in his room, looking at a miniature statue of Nova. Sweat beaded down his face. "This is my chance.. I can't mess this up." His breathing shallowed and increased. "I can do this. What does she want?" He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "5000 beri? Not enough...." "We've docked!" Jimero's voice blared through the speaker. "Everyone, this is the time for your shopping. And I'm relaying direct orders from our captain. To Keep The Secret in Secret Santa, I Want Everyone To Shop Alone. I'm also required to say Happy Holidays. Not because I was told to, but because I want to.... Happy Holidays!" Raion looked at the speaker. "He can help me!" He sat straight up and dashed out his room. "Hedgehog!!" He called as he ran down the halls, past Rosaline. "Hedgehog?" She asked herself. "Oh well. It's not me." She picked up her bag and walked out to the upper deck. Raion turned into Jimero's room. "Hedgehog. I need your help." Jimero just stared at Raion. "Why does everyone call me Hedgehog?" "That's besides the point. I need you to help me with my present!" "Sorry. No can do. I have explicit orders from Kent to not help anyone with gifts. So it's no. Sorry man." Raion turned and walked out the room. "Dammit Kent." He muttered, sluggishly walking down the halls. "So I can't use him..." Thoughts of Nova started to flood into Raion's head. All he could think about was her smile. He took a long pause. "I just wanna see her smile." - Damien held a large sack over his shoulder and hopped off the bow of the ship. "Sayonara!" He waved goodbye to everyone and walked into to the city. Snow coated the ground lightly fell from the sky. Damien continued onward, looking at his surroundings. Watching the kids play, the women talking, the men getting rejected. An involuntary smile formed on his face. He pulled out his gear and shook it to life. "What to get the man that can build everything?" Damien said coldly, looking at his statue of Axel. A woman walked past him. "Excuse me, can you help me?" The woman stopped and looked at Damien. "Me?" She asked, looking around. "Yes you. I need help getting a friend a gift. Can you help me?" "I'm sorry sir, but I gotta get going." She said quickly. "STOP THAT GIRL!!!" A group of men in all black yelled from down the street, racing through the people. "YOU THERE!! STOP HER!!" Damien looked back at the woman. "You know these guys?" She smiled. "Uhh... Sorta. They've been following me for a while now." "Let's cut a deal. I'll take care of these guys, and you'll help me." Damien chuckled, dropping his bag. "I doubt you'll be able to do it." She started to walk off until Damien grabbed her hand. "Let me go! I don't have time for this! They're almost here." Damien spun her around and sat her down in a nearby chair. "Sit back, drink some hot chocolate, and enjoy the show." Damien fixed his glasses and stood still watching the men stop at him. "Good Afternoon Fellas. May I ask, whats your business with this lady?" The man up front removed his hat. "WHAT YOU SAY??!!!" He yelled. "SPEAK UP!!!" The man to his left tapped him on his shoulder. "WHAT IS IT RICO???!!!!" "Uhh... Boss.. Your hearing aid. Turn it on." "WHY IS EVERYONE WHISPERING?!!!!!" Rico pressed the man's ear. "Better?" "You don't have to yell." The man turned to Damien. "Now.. HAND HER OVER!!!!" Damien rose an eyebrow. "I don't like your tone." He said as he put out his cigarette. "I don't like people who boss me around either." "Who the hell do you think you are?!" "Listen close cause I'm only gonna say it once, and you have hearing problems. I'm Damien Black. The man that's going to kick your sorry assess." "Oh really?! Rico!! Show this kid how it's done!" "Yes sir! Mr. Bo bo sir!" Rico took off his jacket and walked over to Damien, cracking his knuckles. "Any last words?" "Three.....burial or cremation?" Damien spun off his heel to deliver a kick to Rico's head, knocking him down into the dirt. Damien stood over him and pulled out a pair of gloves from his pocket. "Is that all you got?!!" Rico bounced back up to his feet and sent out several punches to no prevail. Damien easily dodged and weaved each attack. "Why! Can't! I! Hit! You?!" Damien dropped down to the ground and jetted his feet into Rico, hunching him over. "Because I'm awesome." Damien stood up straight to watch as Rico fell face first into the snow. He looked up at the boss with evil intent. "You're next I presume." Sweat beaded down the man's face as he grabbed Rico and dragged him through the snow back down the street. "This isn't the last you've heard of us!!" Damien ignored them and turned to the girl. "They're gone. So whats your name?.... And she's gone." - Rosaline walked off the ship and looked up into the sky. "It's so beautiful..... Okay Rosaline, lets not get distracted. We're here to get presents so that's what we're gonna do!" She cheered and ran off into the town. "Okay.... So who do I have again?" She picked her statue from her bag. "Oh yeah! I have Faust.. Maybe I should get him a flute.." Mr Bobo and Rico walk into Rosaline and stare at her. "Little girl, get out of the way." "Oh sorry about that." Rosaline bowed and went on her way. "Uhh.. Boss." Rico pulled Bobo close. "She's almost identical to the other girl. Maybe we can use her instead." Rico turned to Rosaline. "Sorry about that, my associate isn't really sensitive. Would you mind if I treated you to some hot chocolate?" "Hot cocoa?!" Rosaline's eyes widened with anticipation. "I would love some!" "Good, it's the least we can do for rudely bumping into you and offering an inadequate apology." Rico waved to follow. "Come on, I know a good place. They have the best hot chocolate in the entire Grand Line!" "Whoa! Really?!" Rosaline followed Rico and Bobo. "Can I get those mini marshmallows in mine? And lots of sugar! And I want it to be extra hot! Ooh! Can my marshmallows be little unicorns?!" "Whatever you want." Rico grinned without looking back. - Fantasia sat in a bar, downing bottles of sake. "MORE!!" She said drunkenly. "Uhh...ma'am, I think you've had enough for today." The clerk, pulled away the bottles. Fantasia glared at the clerk. "Bitch don't tell me how to live my life!" Fantasia slammed her hands down on the counter and got up. "Now Fuckboy.... Where's the bathroom? I gotta pee." She hiccuped. "The second room on the right." He pointed around the corner. "Thanks. I appreciate the help. Even if it's from a Fuckboy." She hiccuped and staggered around the corner to the bathroom. "Aye Aye Captain!" She yelled, taking out her miniature statue. "I got the captain!" She stopped and turned back around to the bar. "Aye yo! I need a present for my friend. Where can I get something for him?" She looked around the bar at the people staring back at her. "What?! Never seen a badass before? Take a picture! They last longer!" Fantasia walked up to the bar and grabbed a candy cane from a cup and bit into it as she walked out. "I'm out bitches!" Just as she walked out, Fantasia walked into a fat man in a red track suit. "Sorry young lady. I didn't see you there." He smiled and walked inside. Fantasia glared at the man as he walked inside. "He smells like cookies and peppermint! Why?!" "Well Fantasia. I would like to tell you, but you're on the naughty list." Fantasia looked confused. "The naughty list?!" She turned away and walked off. "Who the hell does he think he is?! I'm nice!" - Kent sat in a restaurant with Axel and Raion. "So... The got my Christmas shopping done club." Kent nodded. "High five!" "Well Kent. I'm not exactly done." Raion said slowly,trying to look away. "I don't know what to give to my person. I need help, but you said that we have to do this alone." "Exactly. That way, the person knows how you feel about them." Kent stated, cramming a steak into his mouth. "Besides, it shouldn't be that hard. Just think what they would like, get it. And boom you're done." "What you get? Ya know for your you know who." "Sorry. Can't tell ya. It'll get rid of the secret aspect. I can't help you.. But I can feed ya! No member of my crew will go hungry. Eat! It's on me." "You have that much money left over?!" Axel looked down at Kent with awe. "I nearly went over my budget!" "Gotta play it smart!" Kent nodded as Axel's eyes widened with awe. "Yep, I'm amazing." Raion pushed around a pea with his fork. "Well congratulations. I still have no idea what to get." "Eat first." Axel said. "I always think better after I eat. Just let your mind wander and you'll come up with something." As soon as he finished his sentence, he swallowed everything on his plate. "13th's please!" Everyone in the restaurant except the gear pirates face faulted. "13th's? Where is it all going?!" The waiter asked himself. Kent shot his hand up. "Yeah can I get my 27th?! It's been a whole hour! I'm starving!" "And he's even worse!" The waiter fell on his back. "I better be getting a raise after this." - Faust ran through the streets of the island, dodging a barrage of snowballs from little kids. "GET HIM!!" They yelled as they pelted him. All during it, Faust was laughing and having the time of his life. "Kids are so much fun!" He turned around to face them. "Sorry kiddies! It's my turn!" Faust pulled out a root like plant from his pocket and bit into it. "Speed Plant!" Faust slid to a stop and dashed towards them, hurling snowballs. "RETREAT!!" They yelled, running away. Faust stopped and laughed. "VICTORY!!! Now back to.... What was I doing again?" Oh yeah! Getting presents." Faust dashed down into the town at high speeds. He stopped at the doctors office and looked into the window. "Oh my gosh!! He has a medical cabinet with a built in herb mixer! I wanted on of those!!" He started to press his face against the window. "I neeeeeeeeeeeeedddd iiiiiiitttttttt!!!! My secret Santa has to get me one of those!" "Hey blue hair!!" A kid yelled. Faust turned to the giant kid army, armed with snowballs and slingshots. "Uhh....... BYE!!" He dashed off into the town. "OPEN FIRE!!!" They all through their snowballs at Faust as he ran through the crowd of people. "Wait... Blue hair?!" Faust pulled down a strand of his hair. "Oh my! It's blue!! Maybe if it'll change colors again I can sneak up on them and ambush them." Faust looked back, still running forward. The man in the red track suit walked out the bar and saw Faust running down the street. "Huh... Seems like he's gotten into some trouble." "Please move!! I can't stop on a dime!!" Faust waved for the man to move. "Please!!" He yelled before running into the man then bouncing back onto the ground. "Whoa... What're you made of? Jelly? And why do you smell like peppermint?" "Faust. Can I ask you something?" Faust looked confused. "Can I ask you a question? How do you know my name? We just met.... Wait! Are you a marine? Did I operate on you in the past?" "No. I'm not a marine. I'm here to enlist you and your friends to help me with a crisis. You see. My name is Nicholas. Better known as Santa." Faust just stared at the man with a goofy look on his face. "WHAAAAAATTTTT???!!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Christmas Special